familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sophia Weber (1815-1891)
Sophia Weber (1815-1891) was an immigrant from Germany to the United States around 1850. (b. May 26, 1815; Kehl Dorf, Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany - d. October 9, 1891, Manhattan, New York City, New York County, New York, USA) Parents *Alexander Weber (1774-1841) a master shoemaker in Kehl Dorf, Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany *Johanna Dorothea Grüner Weber Birth She was born on May 26, 1815 in Kehl Dorf, Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany According to her death certificate, Sophia was born around May 19, 1815 to Alexander and Jeanette Weber. She emigrated to the United States around 1845-1850 and lived in New York City Baptism She was Baptized on May 28, 1815 at 3:00 pm in Sundheim, Kehl Dorf, Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany. Marriage She married Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) on May 27, 1851 in Newark, New Jersey. Child *Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1942) who married William Arthur Ensko II (1850-1889) New York City Oscar and Sophia lived in Greenwich Village in New York City on Houston Street, and Oscar and his children may have operated a liquor store, or been policy dealers, or brokers, more research will have to be done in the Manhattan business records to determine their exact occupations. In the 1880s the three Lindauer boys had cigar stores in Jersey City and Hoboken, New Jersey under the name of Lindauer and Company, Tobacconists. Oscar Lindauer may have been a Freemason since his obituary calls for members to attend his funeral, his son Charles was a member, and appears in the Freemason's Master Index. Death of husband Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer died in 1866 and he is buried in Cypress Hill Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York and his obituary appeared in the New York Herald on Friday, September 7, 1866. In 1870 Sophia, now a widow, appeared on the census living in Manhattan with her daughter and three step-children, and she listed her birth year as 1825. Move in with daughter In 1880 Sophia was living with her son-in-law, William Arthur Ensko II (1850-1889) and her daughter, Eloise Lindauer. Images The only known photograph of Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer and Sophia Weber came from the collection of Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1944) and she also inherited the Lindauer-Ensko family bible. They are now housed with Eloise Ensko Higgins (1955- ) in Hamilton, New Jersey. Memories about Sophia Weber In 1965 Eloise Ensko (1925-1993) wrote the following but she did not know that Sophia was Oscar's second wife: My great-grandmother Sophia married an Oscar Lindauer. They came from Alsace-Lorraine the US on their honeymoon. Alsace-Lorraine was then owned by the French. Great grandmother brought a lovely picture of Napoleon over from the other side - none of which I have ever seen duplicated. It is still in the family and in excellent condition. The Lindauer family owned a huge department store over there. When the newlyweds came to this country about the early 1800's they settled in Philadelphia. The living room furniture is still in the family. I have in my possession one of the sitting chairs. It is a very pretty, light wood in color, Victorian style. It is now of heavy material and cover. Sophia's Oscar had three boys and later on one girl. The boys were Charles, Louis and John. Furniture The Lindauer furniture is currently in the possession of Charles Edward Ensko II (1921-2004) who had it refinished. Death and burial Sophia died on October 9, 1891 in Manhattan. She died of diarrhea secondary to dyspepsia. Her death certificate (numbered "34791") also reports that she was senile at the time of her death. She was buried with her husband in Cypress Hills Cemetery in Brooklyn, New York. There is no tombstone for her or her husband, but the site has two markers for other family members. Uncompleted tasks She has not been found in the 1850 US Census. External link *Sophia Weber at Familysearch (you need to be logged in to view) *Sophia Weber at Findagrave *Badische Standesbücher at the Baden-Württemberg state archive References Images Image:Weber-Sophia 06c.jpg|Sophia Weber (1815-1891) circa 1850-1860 Image:Weber-Sophia 1815-1891 front large 2.jpg|Sophia Weber (1815-1891) circa 1850-1860 Documents File:Sophia Weber (1815-1891) baptism in Kehl, Germany in 1815 (column 1).png|1815 baptism in Kehl Dorf, Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany File:Sophia Weber (1815-1891) baptism in Kehl, Germany in 1815.png|1815 baptism in Kehl Dorf, Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany File:Lindauer Weber 1851 marriage 2.jpg|1851 marriage to Oscar Lindauer in Newark, New Jersey File:Lindauer-OscarArthur 1851 marriage 2.jpg|1851 marriage to Oscar Lindauer in Newark, New Jersey Image:Lindauer-OscarArthurMoritz 1855 census.jpg|1855 New York census Image:1860 census Lindauer Weber crop.jpg|1860 US census (tentative) Image:1870 census Lindauer Weber 01.gif|1870 US census page 1/2 Image:1870 census Lindauer Weber 02.gif|1870 US census page 2/2 Image:1880 census Ensko Lindauer 2.gif|1880 US census Image:Weber-Sophia deathcertificate.gif|1891 death certificate Image:Lindauer-OscarArthurMoritz cemetery 05.jpg|Cypress Hill cemetery plot Weber, Sophia Weber, Sophia Category: People from Kehl Weber, Sophia Category:Weber (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles